Frankie starts to date Wilt
by mauleyripper
Summary: Long story short, Frankie starts dating Wilt.


Disclaimer- God I hate these annoying things but they must be written/typed first so you won't get sued. This is a fanfiction that has the coupling of Wilt (the tall basketball playing Friend) and Frances "Frankie" Foster "aka Wilkie". Property of the fantastic people who made this wonderful cartoon for all to enjoy. This is actually a rewrite being I am trying to steer away from writing/typing my fics in script form.

**- indicates thoughts

CHAPTER ONE

"Ughh! Stupid perverted jerkwad! Some freaking birthday weekend I'm having!", Frankie Foster yelled as she slammed the door to Foster's. "All of them are the same, they play slow moving music and plan to score. Well not me!" She storms up to her room where she finds a pile of private notes on her floor and a certain mischievous friend named Bloo laughing his head off on top of her bed with the cover over his head and a flashlight as a light source.

"BLOO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" "Oh nothing really, just a bit of light reading that's all. These letters are really interesting." "Blooreguard Q. Kazoo, GET OUT OF HERE!"

Just then, Mr. Herriman hopped his way to the loud conversation that was being held. "Miss Frances, what is all of this commotion? There are people trying to sleep! And to you Master Bloo, you know better to break into other people's rooms!" "Aaaawwwhhh but Mr. H., I was bored, and plus I beat all the videogames here, you guys seriously need to get some more." "ENOUGH! Master Bloo, attend to your room this instant!" With that being said, they both left. Unknowing to Frankie, Bloo took a note and slid it under Wilt's door.

"I don't see why I have to put up with all of this crap! She turns her radio on. I know why Grandma created this place, she created it as a safe haven for lost and given up Imaginary Friends because their Creators outgrew them and every so often, we hold an adoption so people can come out and pick out an Imaginary Friend. I shouldn't have to put up with THIS!" She throws a pillow at her door as she yelled and started crying.

Just then, a familiar squeaking noise was heard down the hallway. Wilt went to the kitchen to get some water. After cleaning the glass, he noticed a piece of paper stuck to his shoe which read:

I WISH HE KNEW HOW I FEEL ABOUT HIM. I WISH HE KNEW HOW MUCH HE WAS APPRECIATED AROUND HERE. I KNOW HE HAD A CRAPPY PAST BUT SO DID I, MY PARENTS WERE KILLED IN A CAR ACCIDENT WHEN I WAS SMALL SO GRANDMA TOOK ME AND RAISED ME EVER SINCE. HE HELPED ME LEARN TO WALK, TIE MY SHOES, AND HELPED ME MAKE MY FIRST SNOWMAN. I FELT LIKE I COULD TELL HIM ANYTHING. WHEN IT WAS TIME FOR MY PROM, HE TOOK ME AND THE FEELINGS STARTED THEN. I JUST HAD THEM BOTTLED UP INSIDE AND WAS TOO SCARED TO TELL HIM HOW I FELT GIVEN THE FACT HE MAY HAVE LAUGHED AT ME. WHAT WOULD PEOPLE ACTUALLY THINK?

"Wow, I never really thought she cared about an old broken Friend with a wonky eye and stubby arm." He made his way to Frankie's door and knocked lightly.

Frankie got up from her tear-soaked pillow and opened the door. "Yes may I help you? Wilt, what are you doing here?" She saw the note in Wilt's hand. "Look, I can explain." *Boy, if Bloo was here, he would be regretting the day he was Created*

"It's ok, Frankie. To be honest I kind of like you too, is that okay?" He shuffles his feet a little as he awaits Frankie's response. Actually, her head was filling up with numerous thoughts. Some thoughts were about being ridiculed and some were about going through with it. Will she be able to "keep" Wilt, as in adopting him? Will Mr. Cottontail let them be a couple, being he was President of Foster's, BUT Mr. Herriman WAS Madame Foster's Creation AND the Grandmother of Frankie, so technically everything was looking to be in her favour. Win-win situation if you ask me.

Did she hear him correctly? Did Wilt just say he liked her too? "Y.. Yes, it is okay." Frankie was actually at a loss for words. Frankie sat down at the foot of her bed. She flopped down on her back with her arm over her eyes. "I can't believe this. A 20 something dating a 30 something year old imaginary friend. An imaginary friend."

Wilt then climbed on Frankie's bed and asked, "Penny for your thoughts dah'lin?" She laughed and said, "Your attempt at a Southern accent always makes me laugh and smile. Even now, after 20 something years. You have always been my best friend. You have always helped me with my chores, especially the hard to reach places like the chandeliers. Plus there was the one time I slipped off the top step from the ladder hanging the stupid streamers for Fuzzybutt."

"Oh! Sorry I almost forgot. I umm bought this for you last week. I couldn't wait until tomorrow. Happy Birthday." It was a black necklace with guitars and skulls on it. The guitar had an inscription that read: To an amazing friend. "I love it!" She put it on, but was having trouble with the clasp. "Here, let me help." "Thanks." Frankie hugged him for a few minutes then stared into his eyes. The radio then started playing, "Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore" by REO Speedwagon. As soon as the lyric, "I can't fight this feeling anymore…" played, Wilt leaned in for a kiss, which surprised Frankie because she never expected this to happen. Maybe in her dreams but not real life.

Wilt quickly got up. "I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have done that." Frankie got up after him. "I kind of liked it." She kissed him back, smiling and giggling because Wilt's fur was tickling her face. Wilt then used his good arm (he IS pretty strong to only have one working arm) to pick up Frankie and kissed her again. Before they knew it, their pajamas were off and their bodies were intertwined with one another. They quickly fell asleep in each other's arms. "I… love you Frankie." "I love …you too, Wilt"

The next morning, Frankie woke up and looked beside her. Wilt was gone. She thought to herself, "I knew it! It was too good to be true! How could I be so stupid!" She got up, showered, and went about her day. It was no time before Mr. Herriman blared something or another about a huge mess in the dining room. "Ughh… Even on my birthday I can't catch a break!" She angrily walked to the dining room, where everyone yelled, "SURPRISE!"

Mr. Herriman hopped on over to Frankie with a piece of paper in a wrapped envelope. "Happy Birthday Miss Francis." She opened it up, hoping it was a bonus check. It was better than a bonus check! "R… really? You mean?" Mrs. Foster walked over to her and said, "Yes dearie. Just needs your signature." She quickly signed it. "Congratulations, Miss Francis. You have successfully adopted an Imaginary Friend." Mr. Herriman stamped it with the Seal of Approval. Wilt walked up to her. "It was my idea to draw up the papers. I'm just as shocked as you are it got approved." Everyone danced and sang, "Happy Birthday" and Frankie was given the day off after all.


End file.
